Kingdom Heart Drabbles
by Baka Neko
Summary: Kingdom Heart drabbles, no particular pairing. New drabbles will be added as new chapters.
1. Summer

Author's Notes: Written for sakurazukajae, who wanted to see beanie-baby Sora.

* * *

When Riku was nearly eight, they took him over to the grandparent's house for a long, summery visit. Riku loved every moment - catching cicadas, catching fireflies only to release them into the garden, eating watermelon and swimming in the river. Grandma made a mean mochi and Grandpa had the tendency to sneak out to buy tobacco- and if Riku promised not to tell, he got to go along and get an ice lolly. On one such trip, Grandpa was waylaid by an old crony and they companionably smoked pipes and grumbled at each other.

"Grandpa, I'm bored." Riku had said. Grandpa had obligingly dug into his pocket for coins and pointed a small, dingy little game arcade just two stores away. "I'll pick you up when I'm done," Grandpa promised and Riku trotted off.

The bell over the door made a cracked jangle as Riku pushed it in, and the old man dozing at the counter didn't even stir. Riku wandered around with keen interest, jangling the coins in his pocket, making "vroom-vroom" noises as he passed a racing game. He didn't recognise most of the games- the ones back in town were shinier and sleeker, and it was towards the end of the circuit before he noticed the UFO catcher game.

Most of the toys in there were animals, like yellow cats and pink dogs, but there was something like brown spikes right in the middle, buried under a smiling cat. Curious, Riku dropped his coin in. The UFO whirred into life, tinkly carnival music playing, while the metal arm shook and jerked as it moved. But when the jaws closed unceremoniously around the brown spikes and pulled- it wasn't spikes after all, but hair, and then big eyes and then the biggest smile Riku had ever seen-

He's smiling at me.

Then the little head pulled free, the rest of the body still trapped under the smiling cat, and the metal jaws carried only air back to the tube. The doll slumped back, only the eyes and hair visible.

When Grandpa finally went in to the arcade, he found Riku's nose pressed to the glass of the UFO catcher, and the little face was grimy with tears.

"I can't get him out, Grandpa," said Riku tearfully. "He's stuck in there. You gotta save him- he's all lonely in there. I used up all my coins."

"Lonely?" Grandpa echoed, bending stiffly to peer through the glass.

"Save him, Grandpa?"

When Grandpa returned home, he carried Riku, fast asleep and tear-streaked on his back, with a smiling yellow cat tucked under one arm.


	2. Find you again

KH Drabbles; will add chapters as I drabble more.

Pairing: None

Summary: Locked on the other side of the door, Riku receives a letter.

* * *

He'd sealed himself in the shadow worlds; running through half-remembered landscapes, searching for some point that would bring him out again-

He half fell, half tripped over some hidden thing in the sand and went rolling down the lazy curl of the dune, and to his horror, the keyblade went spinning into the air-then he had to close his eyes as he hit the bottom with a thump.

The keyblade had driven mid-blade into the sand, jagged edge shining like a fang in the moonlight. Riku huffed wearily, then wrapped his hand around the hilt and pulled. The blade came free with a puff of sand- and something else.

Flutter. Light, a shape like a torn butterfly wing, borne aloft by Riku's surprised gasp. His reflexes required no thought; his free hand arced up and caught it, curling inwards gently. He brought it down in slow motion, close to his face, cautiously opening his fingers to see what he had caught.

_find you again_

Even as his breath catches, the words burn gold, and start to crumble, dispersing into sparks that wink out even before they leave his hand. The last light winks out even as he watches, then he spins around wildly, searching for some kind of sign; some marker, even if it's just a ridiculously large shoe-print-

There is a stink that cuts through the clean desert air, and slithery dry sounds like a death rattle. Riku flings one wild searching gaze at the sky, then puts his head down and runs.


	3. Silence

Challenge: Silence

Title: darkness is silent

--------------

it's so quiet here

oh kairi, wake up. talk to me. don't you hear my voice? you are here next to me, yet i cannot hear you speak. you close your eyes like one asleep -- but your heart does not beat.

are you dreaming of sora? (do you ever think of me?)

i would give you my heart so that you could walk and sing and laugh again, you are not made for silence.

oh kairi, I did not know this till I came to those without hearts: loneliness is one heart beating amongst the heartless.


End file.
